Kevin Kaslana
Profile Kevin is the first male character to be introduced into the game as a boss, and is Kiana Kaslana's male counterpart in an alternative universe. First appearence in the Otherworld series, Kevin served as the main antagonist of the first season of the Otherworld event, and has lured Kiana into the Otherworld multiple times in order to test her resolve and determination. Otherworld Kevin seeked change in his own universe, trying to prevent the source from ruining the world. The Raiden Mei of his world, who embodied the source inside of her, was unable to be saved by his countless attempts, and would inevitably become the trigger which would lead the to the destruction of the world. To protect the world as a Kaslana, Kevin will be required to face the decision of eliminating Mei before the source energy inside her becomes too unstable. To Kevin's dismay, Mei was the person he cherished most, and he would become the very person for her demise. Kevin will carry out the final act and eliminate Mei, which would ultimately lead to his despair. Acting out of desperation, Kevin seeked to change the world, and attempted to prevent the very same outcome from happening to Mei by travelling into alternative universes, however only to have the same fate installed for him. That is, until Kiana came along. Battle Kevin teleports to any of the four platforms across the stage depending on the position of the player. His first basic attack will begin with a projectile bullet, that would speed up if when fired consecutively in the same position. 'Intermission State' Kevin will enter an intermission state when his first row of HP bar is depleted. He will teleport into the middle and summon 4 crystals on each platform that will only receive a set amount of damage before breaking. Destroying a crystal will resume the battle with kevin, and will enable him an additional type of attack dependent on the choice of crystal. Kevin in this state is invulnerable to any damage, and will slowly deal damage per second, and will cause beatback if you touch him, also dealing damage. 'Left Crystal' Destroying the left crystal, Kevin begins dealing a new projectile spead attack that can travel across the stage. Getting hit by the ice shards will inflict the player with a debuff that will reduce or nullify all healing. Unlike the other Crystals, destroying this one does not spawn a clone. 'Right Crystal' Destroying the right crystal, Kevin will spawn a clone that will mimic the original. He can also throw out a spear that will nullify all player healing effects, reduce ammution, and life steal the players HP, enabling him to gain HP back. His first basic attack will now deal more damange and his Clones are able to throw spears. 'Top Crystal' Destroying the Top Crystal, Kevin will spawn a clone that will mimic the original. Kevin can now also create multiple ground ice traps that can destroy deploys, and slow the player when hit. 'Bottom Crystal' Destroying the Bottom Crystal, Kevin will spawn a clone that will mimic the original. Kevin can summon ice shards to fall upon the player at any given location in the stage. Inspector Set This set is drop from Kelvin Weekly Boss. They have frozen relate ability. Defeating may reward the players with the following: *Ice Waltz *Ice Disaster *Crystalize *Icy Mirror Trivia *Kevin is not a playable character *Kevin's not gay. Or is he. *After meeting his counterpart, 'Kiana', Kevin learnt there was a possibility to save mei, since Kiana convinced him that her Mei was saved.